


Kiss you deep

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji's sore but that isn't the only way Luffy can have fun





	Kiss you deep

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I tried lol. I need more practice.
> 
> Story 1 and this aren't connected just using the same backstory. It isn't a continuation. If that's confusing sorry about that

Luffy was watching him, Sanji could feel him watching. Staring him down and even as he kept working, kept cooking it was having an effect on him. If Luffy had been doing his normal watching, his normal sneaking watch Sanji would have been fine with it. If it had been Luffy’s usual watching when Sanji was cooking it would have been fine.

The way he watched impatiently or for a chance to steal food. The way he watched as he thought about what things to talk to Sanji about. Any of that would have been fine and Sanji would have tuned him out, the thing about this thing in particular was that there was no way he could ignore this feeling that Luffy was bringing with him.

The feeling of not just being watched, it was being touched as well. Luffy was at the counter but Sanji could feel his gaze weighing on him. Surrounding him and it distracted him. As he moved he could Luffy’s gaze and it made him hot all over.

He could feel exactly where Luffy was looking. It was a burning gaze, so damn focused that Sanji did not have to confirm anything. He knew where Luffy was looking. He knew his captain was staring at his ass as he cooked.

God how could he not know? He could feel Luffy’s gaze on his lower back and every time he bent over he could feel in the intensity increase. Luffy was locked onto his ass and it was not as if Sanji did not know why.

The beast was hungry again. He repressed a shiver as he worked on kneading dough. It had not been that long since Luffy had sought him out. Just because they had to be faster than normal had not meant Luffy had not enjoyed himself. He had gone all out as usual and wrecked Sanji and sated himself.

It had been difficult to move or breathe afterwards. He had lain there a sweaty mess as Luffy cleaned them both up and sat with a happy sigh as he stared out the window at the stars. Sanji had been a trembling sated mess still feeling Luffy over him and deep inside him.

He had been taken apart, wrecked and time had passed he still felt the remnants. Hell he still felt connected and aware of Luffy. Of course he would be aware of such a hard gaze. It was almost like being touched and groped. Luffy was not saying anything either as Sanji worked so that only ramped up the tension.

The eyes on him were like hands tracing down his back and gripping his ass. It was hard to keep focus with the warmth covering him. His body and blood were hot. Under his shirt his nipples were hard. His mouth craved a cigarette or at least he thought it did. Maybe he wanted to be on his knees again filling his mouth with something else. Something of Luffy’s.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Luffy’s gaze fixed right where it thought it would be. Until Luffy’s eyes flicked up and met his gaze. Held it firmly. The heat and need in it made his mouth dry and his body burn. He could recall their last time together and that memory made the tension thick.

The hunger in Luffy was alive again. The beast had awoken but there was no way he could take that right now. There was no time with the things the crew had to do and besides all of that Sanji was still sore. He would have to find another way to feed and tame the beast.

X

Luffy was trying to figure the best place to have Sanji. It had been on his mind since they had ended up leaving the small island earlier than Nami had said they would stay. Luffy had already thought about spending time at an inn and having Sanji to himself.

Nothing was wrong with the ship of course but having Sanji time off the ship was always a bonus. Going places with Sanji or pulling him somewhere private for a little private time. Kissing him until he was dazed and flushed. Coaxing him to go further, Luffy’s fingers in his mouth to suck to keep Sanji’s voice down as he made a mess of him.

Nothing was wrong with the Sunny, that was their home but the places they found from time to time were good to. There was something about an alley or a little pub. Something about the bed of an inn that made everything they did even more intense.

Having Sanji to himself was already incredible. Not many could claim to have that and no one would be able to say that now. Luffy sighed with his hand propped on the counter as he watched Sanji worked. There was not much he could do currently.

As much as he wanted to have Sanji to himself he knew that he could not have him fully. Or at least he doubted that he could do that currently. The last time he had shoved himself inside of Sanji he had left him a leaking tired mess. Sanji had sobbed, cried and cum so much that it had been close to morning before Luffy had been able to stop.

There just was something about Sanji that drove the hunger higher and higher. He craved him, kissing and touching. Sex was a part of it too but it was always more than that. He was not sated until he could every part of Sanji to himself.

He doubted he would be able to hold Sanji close. It was too close to the last time. Even though Luffy really wanted it. He really wanted to have Sanji again. His gaze went from Sanji’s ass to where the man was watching his slightly over his shoulder. He let his smile escape and laughed softly at the way Sanji flushed and turned back around.

There was no questioning whether Sanji knew his intentions or not. Sanji had always been quick to pick up on his moods and needs. He knew there would be no penetration today. Sanji would have to be sore, he might insist on Luffy using his thighs again though.

That had been messy and fun the last time they had done it, that was an appealing idea. Luffy would enjoy it but he had another idea. Something that would be a pleasure to Sanji that would drive those cries he liked from Sanji’s throat.

Those sounds that drove him up a wall and would make the tears of frustration drip until Sanji’s face was so flushed and lovely. Luffy rested his cheek on the counter as his erection became uncomfortable. He knew he could not have Sanji right away. No matter that he was really hungry for him.

Still he had to think of a semi private place to have him because this time he was really going to sate himself and take care of Sanji at the same time. His gaze fell back on Sanji’s ass and the anticipation made him sigh. His cock was so hard in his pants, he had to quickly think of a place because he had intentions. He was going to have fun later with Sanji.

X

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Sanji muttered as he looked around the look out. Zoro’s training shit was at least put away but he was still in disbelief. “Here?” He asked Luffy as his captain pulled out the mat and grinned at him. “You’ve got to be fucking with me.”

“What’s wrong with here?” Luffy pouted as he sat down. “You said no to the bathroom and I don’t mind because we can’t get too comfortable in there. You said your voice echoes on the deck. This is the next best place and we can clean up easily.”

“How much mess are you anticipating?” Sanji asked cautiously one finger on his top button. “What’s in your crazy head this time?”

“Sanji.” Luffy patted his thighs. “I’m going to behave.” He tilted his hat back a bit and smiled slow and wide. “As much as I’m able at least.”

“That doesn’t reassure me.” Sanji unbuttoned two shirt buttons. “This is still a bad idea.”

“Not like we haven’t done it before.” Luffy was watching him hungrily as Sanji unbuttoned his shirt button by button. “We won’t be going as far as before. We won’t be going all the way… you’re still sore aren’t you?”

His fingers lingered on the last button before he forced himself to continue and shrugged off his shirt. “I am a bit…” he trailed off as he hung his shirt over the workout equipment. “It isn’t bad Luffy, I’m mostly fine.”

“Sanji.” Luffy said softly. “Are you sore?”

“Yes.” Sanji stood before Luffy before he knelt. He took Luffy’s face into his hands. “Not terribly sore, it’s a slight ache.” He pressed a kiss to Luffy’s forehead. “It’s a good ache.”

“That’s okay.” Luffy smiled as he held onto Sanji’s wrists. “I’ve got plans anyway. I knew you would have to be sore.” His hands moved from Sanji’s wrists to the back of his head and to his waist. “I can still remember everything. I can still see it.” He said softly. “You took it so well, the way you always do. Of course you’re sore. That’s fine, it’s me that wants you so soon after making you endure all that.”

“I don’t endure.” Sanji interrupted. “I want this, I enjoy it. I love this.”

“I know you do.” Luffy kissed Sanji’s throat. “But that doesn’t take away the fact that you’re sore because of me. You have to take it easy until I can have you again.”

“So what are we going to do?” Sanji was willing to assume that he was going to end up blowing Luffy. No problem for him. Sucking Luffy’s cock and watching the way his eyes got intense as Sanji sucked, kissed and praised his cock with his tongue always turned him on. He was always full to bursting and ready to come from anything Luffy gave him when he was on his knees.

“I’m taking care of you.” Luffy’s hands pressed down forcing Sanji lower and against Luffy. Sanji bent his head and took Luffy’s mouth in a slow kiss as Luffy’s fingers trailed down his naked back. Whatever Luffy wanted he would happily give it. He just hoped it would not give too much mess.

XxX

“Sanji.” Luffy sighed as he tapped Sanji’s back. “You have to keep kneeling properly.” He frowned at the way Sanji had his face buried into his arms. “Come on you said you would let me.”

“I didn’t think you wanted to do this.” The answer was muffled as Sanji had his head in his arms. He refused to look at Luffy. This was not the picture Luffy had been picturing all afternoon. Sanji’s ass was still a good sight but Sanji was taking the fun out of it by being so embarrassed.

Why he was embarrassed Luffy had no real idea. The things they had done together had been far messier. Sanji had no problem with Luffy choking him on his cock and cumming on his face. No problem being fucked against a wall or being held down as Luffy fucked him until he was gasping, begging and crying.

It was not as if this was the first time Luffy was doing this to Sanji. They had done it before and Sanji had loved it. He had squirmed, made delicious noises before he came in Luffy’s hand. He really did not get the problem.

He lightly bit the right cheek of Sanji’s ass and smiled at the soft groan and wiggle he got from Sanji in response. He ran his hands up Sanji’s strong thighs. Started from between his legs until he slid his hands back out. He made his way petting and stroking until he reached Sanji’s ass.

He rewarded his patience with a soft kiss as he lightly groped Sanji. Sanji gave soft groans but Luffy barely heard them he was so focused on Sanji’s ass. He softly pulled and pushed. Groped and tugged. He marvelled before he gave in and licked his way up one cheek before he did the same to the next.

Sanji was relaxing under his hands with the occasional shiver when Luffy gently pried him open. He felt a slight bit of regret at the reddened bud waiting for him but there was pride too. He kept a firm grip on Sanji as he leaned forward.

A soft kiss, gently and minding Sanji’s soreness and sensitivity. Sanji gasped as Luffy returned for a soft kiss. A little longer followed by a soft lick. More a touch of tongue than anything else. He leaned back to adjust himself on his knees before he leaned back again.

He would be doing this for a while. He did not ming though. As much as he enjoyed taking Sanji apart he enjoyed taking care of him too. Sanji was too sore for other activities so this would be Luffy’s apology and reward wrapped up in one.

He was naked under him, gorgeous under him. All muscle and pretty skin. Responsive body, quivering and twitching under Luffy’s hands and tongue. He pressed his tongue against Sanji again. Pressed a kiss to where he had put his cock only a few days ago.

Kissed the bud that was red and swollen but not leaking his cum as it had been that night. Closed his eyes as he pressed soft kisses over and over again with soft licks. Making it wet but keeping it gentle. He was not trying to work Sanji open. He would not be preparing him with tongue and fingers like he did sometimes.

He was not going to devour him from head to toe. He was being gentle and sweet. He was giving back not taking. He doubted Sanji would believe it though, he doubted the man would accept it.

He stroked his fingers where he griped Sanji. Holding him open for Luffy’s tongue and gaze. There was just something about Sanji that always drove him mad. He always had to have more. When it should be enough Luffy ended up hungry and wanting again. His need could never be filled.

He traced Sanji’s hole with his tongue. Made it wet as he lightly played with swollen flesh. He was turned on but the need to do more was honestly at the back of his mind. Sanji’s body and the pants he was driving from his was far more interesting. It was making him greedy.

Sanji was growing flushed. With every trace of his tongue, every kiss from his lips Sanji’s body flushed and grew slick and sweaty. His body twitched with his gasps and moans. His body moved in Luffy’s grip, he bucked closer and tried to twist away.

Luffy’s hands were keeping him in place while his hands moved in soothing patterns. He still Sanji open for his kisses and tongue. Each kiss and lick was longer, wetter and fiercer.

When he thrusted his tongue deep with a soft thought for the soreness Sanji was experiencing he felt Sanji’s entire body shake. He pulled back and had to fight back a grin at the moans and pleads that were falling from the man under him. He pressed kisses to Sanji’s ass over and over again to soothe the man but Sanji only grew more impatient.

Why don’t you touch yourself?” Luffy asked softly as he pressed another kiss to Sanji’s ass. “Touch your cock, it has to be dripping by now. I bet it is. I bet the mat is dirty from your cock drooling everywhere Sanji.” He pressed a kiss to Sanji’s cheek before he returned to trace his tongue over Sanji’s reddened quivering hole. “I’m busy here so if you want me to touch it you have to tell me. Or do it yourself.”

He would love the chance to be able to play with Sanji like that. Stroke him until he came all messy and satisfied while Luffy licked him open. The thought of that was so tempting that he slowed his soft licks to Sanji’s quivering hole as he waited to hear Sanji’s choice.

When Sanji shifted his stance. Leaned forward further and brought his ass up, Luffy could only smile. When he felt Sanji’s hand shift under him he pressed a deep kiss on Sanji. Kissed hard, deep and wet. That earned a cry from Sanji. Loud and it broke off halfway when Luffy slid his tongue deep in Sanji’s warm hole.

He pulled back to press soft kisses again. Licked and sucked Sanji’s warm hole that was filthy wet now. His tongue had done a good job. Now it was time for Luffy to do the rest of it. Sanji was making such beautiful sounds but it was not enough. He wanted that wrecked sound.

He wanted him begging on his tongue. Wanted him to cum in his hand and he knew how to do it. He pressed Sanji further. Made the man rise up higher as he threw his all into it. Messy noisy licks against Sanji that drove Sanji’s cries to loud fever pitches.

One hand left where it was on Sanji’s ass to join Sanji’s own hand around his cock. He took over the pace. Danced his fingers over the wet head of Sanji’s cock as his tongue picked up speed. Luffy pressed in deeper with his tongue, searched and found the taste of Sanji as the man quivered and begged his voice loud and almost incoherent.

His cock was wet in Luffy’s hand, slimy from precum and the way he bucked back onto Luffy’s tongue made him press in harder. He was mindful that Sanji was sore. It was the reason he was taking it easy to begin with. Still that did not mean he could not make Sanji cum.

“L-luffy.” Sanji’s voice was so broken that Luffy knew without looking that Sanji’s face was covered in tears. “Luffy please.”

How could it be that Luffy was the one doing this to Sanji and his voice alone could make him so hard he wanted to cum more than ever? He closed his eyes as he licked harder. Pressed kisses against Sanji’s hole, traced his rim as he jerked him off.

Sanji clenched down hard on his tongue his only warning before Sanji cried out and his legs simply gave out and his cock twitched in Luffy’s hand. He got his fingers covered in Sanji’s cum as he continued to hold him mostly up and open.

His kisses and licks were slower and easier as Sanji shuddered and came. Luffy would have loved to watch his face as he came but he knew what he would see afterward. That soft fucked out look was going to be more than enough. He kept softly licking Sanji’s hole until the man pressed a hand back to shove him away.

“Enough already.” Sanji rasped. “I can’t take anymore right now.”

“I tried to keep it gentle.” Luffy murmured as he pulled back from tracing his tongue on Sanji’s rim. He pressed a loud wet kiss to Sanji’s ass cheeks instead. “It’s a good luck kiss, to speed your healing.”

That got blue eyes glaring in his direction. He grinned as Sanji attempted to glare at him but the wet red eyes took away most of any intimidation factor. “Don’t fuck with me.” Sanji grumbled. “You know damn well that won’t help with anything.”

“I still enjoyed it.” Luffy gently pulled his hand out from under Sanji and sat back. “Besides it was fun.” He shoved his pants down with his clean hand. “It was really hot Sanji.” He used his cum covered hand to grasp his hard cock and began to pump slowly. “I can’t wait until I get to have you again.” Sanji’s eyes fell down to Luffy’s cock and the need and hunger in them made Luffy grin.


End file.
